Licorice DNA
by Poison Alchemist
Summary: Daddy, you can't always expect me to belive that the stork was how I came to be, fluff that you cant resist.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi! This is a one shot, ooooorrrrrr, if I get enough reviews, (hint, hint) I might extend it a little…… luv- poison **

Anna played around with her licorice, twisting them in all different kinds of shapes. She was absolutely amazed with her work, for she had three different flavors of this fantastic candy, and she had created a exact replica of DNA.

"Daddy, look! The Orange represents the chromosome from the mother, and blue candy is like the DNA from the father, and- Daddy? Is something wrong?" Edward Elric looked at the small girl, snapped out of his own little world he was in.

"Where did you learn that Ann?" He asked.

"Just a book that I found in the attic one day," She replied. Ed had tried to keep his child from alchemy, but it didn't work very well, seeing that he was a traveling alchemist, and he didn't dare let her out of his sight, never, because her beautiful wife, had died tragically, during birth of Anna.

She ate the diagram she had made and pressed her face among the window of the train she was riding. She counted the trees as they passed buy, and Ed was getting a little annoyed.

"Can't you find something else to do with your time?" He wined, Anna upturned her nose and said "Well daddy, seeing as I hope that I get to Resembool by my birthday," she played with the button on her pants, "there is nothing to do on this here train." Ed rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Daddy? Can I ask you a question? Did I have a Mother?" Ed was shocked by the question. "Come on daddy, boys can't have babies, and I will not continue to believe in that dumb stork story, books dad, they are a weapon to your lies," He giggled and glanced at her little five year old serious face. "Daddy, I'm serious. I wanna know!" "Your mother grew up with me…" he started, "She was blonde, funny, smart, and beautiful. You know, just like you," He smiled and touched her face. "Your uncle Alphose and I used to argue about who would marry her when we where little…." He had never shown her a picture of her, he realized. He pulled his suit case from under the seat from where he was sitting and carefully took a picture out of an envelope. A smiling Winry and Ed, Winry as big as a bowling ball, Edwards hands stretched out over her belly. She looked at it for a minute and swinted. "Mother was sooo pretty," she said looking at her face and smile. "But why is she so fat?" Edward burst out in laughter and wiped a tear from his eye, "How many people do you see in there?" he said laughing. She looked as if he was dumb. "Two, you and mother," she said in her own I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you sort of way. "really? Because I see three," Again she looked at Ed as if he was stupid. "Where?" she cried "your mom, me, and you, in her belly,"

How Edward missed her.

But how he loved his little Annie baby.


	2. A little cough

**AN- you know I couldn't stop at that, and no….I STILL don't Own FMA. That would rock. And that day that I do, all the little hobbits will have little pins that say "Potter Stinks" on them. And I'm no fortune teller, but I don't expect that will happen very soon. Please Instant message me! I love hearing from people! IM: Inuyashaalchemist Via yahoo. Thanks! **

**Poison**

As Edward had expected, the questions started coming randomly. On the train, in the Hotel rooms, just asking little things that her mom might like or dislike.

They where in the little town of Rush Valley, witch made Ed even more upset that the questions had come at this time.

One night, wile the little Elric family was eating dinner, He realized that Anna didn't want to eat all that much. "You haven't touched anything on your plate squirt, something wrong?" He said with a little concern. "I'm fine daddy, I was just thinking about something," she said, poking her French fries with her fork. "What about?" He was expecting more questions about Winry. He stuffed his fast-food sandwich in his mouth. "I was talking to this boy down the street and I-" "BOY? WHAT BOY!" Ed spazzed, much like a small dog over this, and He was not about to let a puppy face get rid of his intense anger. She was smiling a lot lately, loss of appetite and humming, And Ed jumped to the conclusion, to the all famous daddy "my little girl is in love" sickness. "He is just a boy okay…" At this point, Ed was not hungry. (yes, yes, that is a very, very, strange thing.) "And why does that make you un-hungry?" he said. "Both of his parents are dead, he lives with his grandparents. I was just thinking how lucky I am to still have you daddy," she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. How Ed wanted to cry, all his tears may have filled the whole restaurant with tears. He was right, his little girl was in love. "But that made me wonder…." She began, "Do I have grandparents?" Edward had strange flash backs of his mother. "You did," Edward smiled and downed his fries. She looked out the window and sighed. The window was covered in raindrops, and there was not a soul on the outside street. "I hate rain," she said changing the subject. "Me too." Ed replied.

The next day, Ed rose from his bed, careful not to awake Anna, went down to the kitchen and used the phone. The voice on the other end was that of a handsome young man…Alphonse Elric.

"Hello?" He said warmly

"Hey Al, stayin' single?" His voice was full of cheer and laughter.

"ED! Hey!"

"I was wondering something Al," He fiddled with his finger.

"Yeah?" Al asked excitedly…when ever Ed wondered something, he got to watch his niece for a week or two.

"Anna needs a place to stay for a while and I-"

"Tell me where you are and I'll get on the next train!" Al was happy as a kid in a candy store.

"You know the rules Alphonse, no drinks after seven, no sweets till' eleven…"

"Yeah, I know Ed, why can't she come with yah any way?"

"Lots of crime now in central, I just don't want to take the chances," He said.

"Alright, see you in a few hours then,"

"Bye now" Ed Hung up the phone and went to the counter and bought a few chocolate chip muffins for himself and Anna.

When he got upsairs to his room, Anna was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"I…….uh……..THE ALIENS…COMING…….no….I….don't…want….chickens…." she muttered, Ed chuckled and shook her a little.

"Huh?" she gradually opened her eyes, and rubbed them. Ed shook his head. "You hungry?" he said. "Depends on what you got," Ed smiled and gave her a muffin. "Yep, I'm hungry!" She put it in her mouth and yawned. "Get your stuff packed Doll," he folded up her shirt that was on the floor and put it on the futon she was sleeping on.

"Whhi?" she said with her mouth full. "Uncle is picking you up…and taking you to Resembool for a few days." She hopped out of bed, and told him that she was changing, and went to the bathroom. She really didn't want to leave Rush Valley, but Uncle Al was really cool. They got to do lots of things, play lots of games, and once he even let her take a stray kitty home with her.

Ed brushed away the long blonde hair away from her eyes when she came back, and tied it in a pony tail.

"Daddy? Why doesn't Uncle have a wife?" She pushed her eyebrow even bangs out of her eyes, and continued eating her muffin. "He just hasn't fallen in love yet," She started to cough a little, "You okay honey?" He said. "Yeah, just must have a cold….that's all."

By the time Al arrived, her little cold had turned into a big one. She was coughing and sneezing all over the place. They went into a small coffee house for Ed to lay down the Rules to both of them the limitations. (again.) "And, you know that you will come home at five o'clock sharp every night right…." "Yes," Al and Anna answered in unison. She coughed some more. "…and if that cough doesn't disappear by Monday, I want you to have a doctor check you out deal?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Um excuse me," a younger woman, with curly honey colored hair was tapping Uncle Al on his shoulder. "Would you like me to get some hot tea and honey for your little girls cough?" Her name tag read "Hello, My name is Abigail" The waitress was really nice, and seemed to know what she was talking about, except for the fact that she thought that she was Al's. "That would be nice thanks, how much do I owe you?" Ed said, pulling out his wallet. "Oh, its nothing really, and you're the father, I'm so sorry, gosh she looks just like you," she said. Her name tag read "Hello, My name is Abigail" Dad chuckled. "Thanks, we get that a lot." She hurried away, Giving Ed time to see that Al was red in the face. "Al, why are you so, oooohhhhh," Ed smirked and tipped back in his chair. "What? I don't get it." Anna cocked her head and looked at her father. "Uncle Al, thinks she is pretty, what do you see in her Al? Is it her hair? Her eyes maybe?" Dad just smirked more. And around came Abigail, with a blue cup in her hands. She set the cup next to her "Thanks! My name is Anna and My Uncle Al thinks you're really pretty!" Al looked as if he was going to vomit, Ed laughed so hard that he started crying, and Abigail Chuckled and said, "Your very welcome, And I'm Abby, tell your Uncle that I appreciate that," She walked away with a smile on her face. Al shook his bright red face and put his head on the table. Ed gave Anna a high five and she drank the hot soothing tea. "Uncle Al I was just trying to help!"

How they loved her innocence,

And it really helped, Abby and Alphonse married 2 years later.


End file.
